Sellbot Headquarters
Sellbot HQ Sellbot HQ (SBHQ) is the base of operations for Sellbots to carry out their nefarious schemes and marketing techniques. There are 4 different zones to Sellbot HQ: Courtyard, Factory Exterior, Factory, and Sellbot Towers. Sellbot HQ is the first HQ that toons will be instructed to infiltrate. Courtyard The Courtyard is an oil stained landscape with a pit in the center, surrounded by cogs that would like to defend their factory and their tower. Cogs in this area range from 4-7, meaning Mingler can spawn in this area. Gag XP and Merits are 2x in this area. The Courtyard leads to Sellbot Towers and the Factory Exterior. Factory Exterior The Factory exterior showcases how grandiose the corporate workforce of the cogs can be, as they have made an entire facility purely for making even more of themselves.There are cogs defending the entrances to this facility, ranging from 5-7, which can have Minglers spawn. Gag XP and Merits are x2. Factory The Factory is a sprawling complex with rooms that have traps and cogs to defend the infrastructure. Short Factory A short factory is the simplest and easiest way to clear the factory for Merits or Tasks. This is the most common Factory Run Toons take, as it is the fastest and most efficient ways for earning promotions for low level suits. Side Factory A side factory is the intermediate factory for Merits. This requires the Boarding Group Leader to change the entrance location to: Side Entrance. Long Factory A long factory is the hardest way to clear a factory for Merits. There will be 48 cogs in a long factory, giving you 2500 merits with the route being Front entrance, Lobby, Gear room, Boiler room, Pipe room x2, Duct room, Lava foyer, Silo Room, Warehouse, and clearing the Silos. Sellbot Towers Sellbot Towers is a large building with 4 sets of doors and a camera outside. To gain access inside you need to have a Sellbot disguise, which requires clearing 10 factories. Inside there is an elevator which has the space for 8 toons. This elevator takes the toons up to fight the VP. One should try to have good gags before attempting the fight, along with trying to have a full group of 8 Toons. Getting Your Sellbot Suit Since the Sellbot Suit has 10 parts, in order to get your Sellbot Suit, you need to complete 10 Factories. The length/type do not matter. Sellbot Factory Merit Amounts *680 Merits - Short Factory *890 Merits - Short Factory *1,100 Merits - Short Factory *1,310 Merits - Short Factory *1,520 Merits - Side Factory *1,730 Merits - Side Factory + 2x Pipe Room *1,940 Merits - Short Factory + Boiler Room + 1x Pipe Room *2,150 Merits - Short Factory + Boiler Room + 2x Pipe Room *2,360 Merits -Long Factory without Duct Room *5,500 Merits - Long Factory + 2 Short Factories + Boiler Room Sellbot HQ Factory Entrance.PNG|Sellbot HQ Factory Entrance Sellbot HQ VP Entrance.PNG Sellbot HQ.PNG Category:Sellbot Factory